


Black & White

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The gang attends a gallery opening of James' photography





	Black & White

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's another installment to the Family Matters-verse, enjoy! :=)

******

"Alex! Will you hurry up?" Astra called out "we're going to be late"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Alex grumbled as she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel "it’s just a photo exhibit" she pointed out

" _No_ ," Astra emphasized "it's an exhibit by your brother-in-law," she pointed the closet "now march"

"Aye, aye, General"

"Smart ass," Astra grumbled as she went down the hall and banged on CJ's bedroom door "CJ! Five minutes and counting!" she bellowed out

"Aye, aye. General" CJ called back

Astra just rolled her eyes...

******

In the end they were a few minutes late, not too bad in the grand scheme of things. The small, independent art gallery where James' photos were being displayed had a rather cozy feeling to it, it even had carpeting on the floors and plushy armchairs where people could sit and admire the artwork

"You know, this isn't bad," Alex commented as she munched on a canapé "I was expecting a bunch of stuffed shirts, what with James being a Pulitzer winner and all" 

"You know James has never let that go to his head" Astra reminded her as she commandeered an entire tray from a passing waiter and began to share it with CJ

"You couldn't tell from the ads" CJ pointed out mid-munch, nodding to the sign by the door, which boosted an exhibit by 'Pulitzer Prize winning Photographer James Olsen'

"Media hype," Astra dismissed "I wonder where he is?" she muttered, scanning the crowd

"I saw him talking to an older woman in a _very_ short dress" CJ piped up, nodding to a corner, where they could see James deep in conversation with a woman who looked to be about seventy, wearing a dress that no one pass say nineteen should wear

"Yeah...," Alex said slowly "that is a very short dress" however she was saved from the spectacle by Kara coming over

“Hey guys! You made it!” she cheered as she pulled her aunt, her sister, and her niece into one big bear hug, while a grumpy-looking Alura waved and promptly elbowed CJ aside to get to the tray she was still sharing with Astra

“We made it,” Alex chuckled “so, this is quite a turn out,” she noted “James must be tickled pink”

“He’s been grinning almost nonstop all week, so yeah” Kara agreed

“Hey,” James waved as he pushed through the crowd towards them “there you are”

“Here we are” CJ nodded, slapping Alura’s hands away from what looked like a selection of pigs-in-a-blanket. There had been some debate about whether or not to bring the girls, since it was a school night, but a family vote had decided that since it was a family affair—and since two of the photographs featured them—they could come, with the stipulation that they both go to bed the second they got home

“Where are Lucy and Winn?” Astra asked “I thought they were coming?”

“Oh, they’re over there,” James pointed to another section of the gallery “Lucy saw a sculpture that was for sale” he explained as Lucy and Winn came over, Winn carrying a small sculpture of what looked like a cat in his arms

“Hey guys” Lucy grinned, while Winn just nodded and shifted the sculpture to his other arm 

“Hey,” Alex nodded “nice paperweight” she commented

“See? I told you” Winn said, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Lucy

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder” she reminded him as someone suddenly clapped their hands

“Everyone!” the same woman who James had been talking to earlier moved through the crowd “the exhibit is now open!” she announced “please enjoy”

With several ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ the crowd moved forward as the large black cloth covering one wall was taken down, revealing a series of black and white photographs. At the top of the wall, near the ceiling, was a sign which simply read ‘FAMILY LIFE’

“Nice title” CJ commented

“Bit cliché” Alura nodded

“Shh!” Kara hissed as they moved with the crowd to examine the photos, each of which had a small plaque next to them which explained a bit about the subject. The first photo was earning several shocked gasps from the crowd, pushing past a few people, Alex could suddenly see why.

It showed a woman from the back, her head bowed down, hair brushed aside, the long expanse of skin on her black littered with scars. The plaque gave the title of ‘SCARS’ and went on to explain _‘The woman in this photograph is my aunt-in-law. A former solider, she was held as a POW about thirty years ago for nearly twelve years. Despite that, she never let that define her and is one of the most energetic and bubbly people you’ll ever know’_.

Alex slowly looked at Astra in surprise, Astra merely smirked and shrugged. The next photo was titled ‘LIGHT AND DARK’ and showed Alura and CJ against a two-toned background, CJ against the black half of the background, while Alura stood against the white half, the contrasting colors highlighting their differing skin tones, CJ’s fair skin to Alura’s darker skin, CJ grinned for the camera, while Alura just looked sullen, as always it seemed. The plaque summarized it thusly: _‘My daughter, Alura (left), and her cousin CJ (right). Two of the most different people you’ll ever meet’_.

"That's for sure" CJ muttered

"Hell yeah" Alura agreed, grinning at her cousin

The next photo seemed to be a follow up to Alura and CJ's, and showed the girls wrapped in an embrace, grinning madly at the camera, showing off the love and affection they truly had for each other. The title was 'EQUAL" and was captioned as _'They may have different personalities, but when it comes down to it, our girls are still family'_

Alura and CJ smirked at each other and silently threw an arm around the other's shoulders, saying it without words

The next photo showed Alex and Astra wrapped in an embrace, nude from the waist up, tastefully so though, Alex’s head resting against Astra’s shoulder, eyes close, while Astra rested her chin on the top of Alex’s head, the streak of white in her hair in full focus as it brushed against Alex’s bare shoulder. The title was given as ‘TWO OF A KIND’, and was described as _’My aunt-in-law and sister-in-law, mothers of my daughter’s cousin, two people who have never let something as silly as ‘gender’ bother them’_.

The next one was of Kara in profile, dressed in black as she sat on a stool, chin on her hand, elbow on her knee, as she looked up at something almost contemplatively, glasses pushed down her nose. The title was ‘MY WIFE’ and simply captioned as _‘One of the most beautiful women in the world’_

“Only ‘one of’?” Kara whispered teasingly “not ‘the most’?”

The next photo was of Winn and Lucy, seemingly a candid shot. Winn hunched over a keyboard at CatCo, while Lucy leaned against the desk, pulling faces at him which Winn was clearly oblivious to. The title was ‘GOOFS’ and the caption read _’My ex-girlfriend, Lucy, and her boyfriend Winn. They may seem like a mismatched pair at first, but you’ll never find two people more in love and in like with each other’_

“I don’t remember this” Winn commented

“When you’re glued to a computer you don’t notice much” Lucy told him

The next photo was one of Astra, also seemingly a candid shot, clearly having been taken at a restaurant or coffee shop, and was the only photo in color in the entire exhibit. She grinned at the camera from under a big, floppy hat while holding a cup of tea in her hands, the title was ‘FLOPPY’ and was captioned _’My aunt-in-law, Astra, next to my wife, she’s the biggest goof on the planet’_

“And several others” Astra whispered to Alex, grinning

The next photo was of James and Kara, seemingly taken from above. They both lay in a bed together, the covers drawn down to their waists, still covering their modesty. James lay on his back, bare-chested, while Kara snuggled up to him, resting her head against his chest, the long expanse of pale skin of her back contrasting with James’ dark skin. The title was ‘THE TWO OF US’ and the caption read _’My wife and I spending a day in’_

“I remember that,” Kara spoke up fondly “that was nice”

The final photo was one a group shot of all of them, the girls front and center, while the adults all gathered around them. This one lacked a description and had only a title which simply read ‘FAMILY’

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
